


Just Like Him

by MaskedCatAngel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedCatAngel/pseuds/MaskedCatAngel
Summary: A lot of things reminded Marinette of her partner.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 16





	Just Like Him

Even though she would never admit it,there were a lot of times were she wished it was just her and him and nobody else.Sometimes,she would just think of him.There were a lot of things that reminded her of him.Things that were just like him.

Once, she was walking home after a tiring day at school and then something caught her eye.A black cat with green eyes.It looked at her with curious eyes it then blinked twice at her, and left.A black cat with green eyes.

Just like him... 

On another day,she was working alone at her parents bakery.They had an important delivery so she had to take their place not that it bothered her or anything.Then a customer who looked about her age started flirting with her.She sighed already used to this type of behavior but then he called her princess.Princess.

Just like him...

The number of things that reminded her of him were quite insane.It made her realize how much she cared about him.How special he was to her.Her dear partner really was something else.

However...

One day she saw a dead cold white body on the floor...

Dead...cold...white...

Just Like Him...


End file.
